Game Night
by farkle
Summary: Whn the cat's away the mouse will hire a hooker. My entry for the Love Through Lemons contest. AU-AH, ExB, Lemon, language


**This is my entry for the **

**Love Through Lemons Contest**

**hosted by tby789 and LolaShoes**

We all love Twilight LOVE, we all love Twilight LEMONS. How easy is it to convey one without the other? Show us! We're hosting a contest for stories that powerfully communicate love through smut. The rules are simple:

No use of the word "love" or any synonyms (i.e. adore, worship, anything else you find on thesaurus(dot)com). That also means no references to lovey feelings or even thoughts of saying "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Game Night**

**EPOV**

The doorbell rang at exactly eight at night. I opened the door to find a beautiful brunette in stiletto heels, a short skirt, and a tightly fitted jacket. I let my eyes drink her in, every inch of her long slim young body.

"Very nice," I murmured as my gaze reached her heart-shaped face with full pouting lips. She smiled a little. I noticed she was checking me out too.

"Are you... Mr. Cullen?" she asked. I nodded and opened the door to let her in.

"Please, call me Edward. And you are...?" I asked as she stepped past me into the house.

"Bella." She stopped in the foyer, looking around. I wondered if she was impressed. It's a great house. I closed the door and made sure it was locked. She set her purse down on the bench by the stairs and turned to me, slipping her jacket off to reveal a corset top that pushed her pale breasts up. It would only take the slightest pressure to have them spilling over the top...

"So, Edward," she said softly, "is this your first time?"

I stepped closer to her, not touching but close enough to feel her warmth, to smell her fruity shampoo. I felt my dick rousing to attention as I looked down at her cleavage.

"With a hooker? No." I tore my eyes off her full breasts to look her in the eye. She smirked up at me with dark and lusty eyes.

She cocked her head at me. "Are you nervous?" She reached out and stroked my jaw gently with her long white tipped nails. I nodded mutely, unable to talk around the sudden lump in my throat. My body was responding to her caress, but I was still nervous. I trembled like a virgin on her wedding night.

Bella noticed and her smile became sweet. "Don't worry," she crooned. "You're very good-looking. I don't often get pretty clients. How long before your wife gets home?"

"Wife? I croaked. "What makes you think I have ...?" Bella interrupted me by pointing to the gold band on my left wedding finger. Damn.

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you what she won't, right? Now, why don't we have a drink and relax." I shook myself and led her to the kitchen. I poured a glass of scotch and for her I offered a glass of wine. She smiled but refused. I downed the scotch in one gulp while Bella watched me. I turned to her, feeling the scotch burn it's way down my throat. I became emboldened by the alcohol.

"What do you want to do with me, Edward?"

"Like I said on the phone, I want the works. Everything. If you're willing."

She looked me over again, and I felt the heat rising from my groin.

"It's my pleasure, but it will cost..." she purred.

"I can pay." She looked around at the massive kitchen with its fancy stainless appliances and smirked.

"I'm sure you can."

I pulled the cash I had ready for her from my pocket and counted it out, in hundreds, on to the counter. Her smile didn't change. In one move she slipped the money into her skirt pocket and stepped forward into my chest. Her hands came up to touch the buttons of my shirt.

Nervously, I stepped back and bumped into the granite countertop of the island. Bella stepped with me and pressed herself into my body. My hands found her hips, and slid up the stiff shape of her corset. She was unbuttoning my shirt and slipping her hands inside. I bent my head to her face, and brushed my lips across hers. She hummed and pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

Her fingers brushed across my bare chest and scratched down my nipples. I gasped at the sensation, like an electric current running through me. I let my body take over, and I turned my face into hers and kissed her roughly, sucking her lip in between my teeth. I devoured her sweet breath like whiskey. She kissed back with shared fervor, her tongue sliding along my lip.

Her hands were busy, raking down my body and expertly undoing the buttons on my jeans. Her warm little hands slid down and grasped my erection. I moaned and my hands moved up her back, tracing the zipper to the top. My fingers traced along the line dividing hard satin from softly yielding flesh.

Bella's mouth left mine and kissed down my jaw, down my chest, nibbling as she went.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Edward," she murmured as she knelt at my feet. I reached back and gripped the edge of the countertop. Bella pulled my jeans down to my thighs, freeing my cock. I watched, panting, as she grasped my length hard. I moaned, and it took all my willpower not to come right then. I watched, aroused, as she gripped my cock by the base and guided it into her open mouth. Her tongue lapped at the tip, under the head. I moaned as the tremors of sensation washed through me. My knees shook.

Then Bella groaned and took me in her mouth, one hand working my base, the other hand cupping and squeezing my balls. Her tongue and teeth worked over as much of my length as she could fit and her saliva-lubed hand stroked me. I closed my eyes and moved my hips in the rhythm she gave me, thrusting in time with her. Her mouth was warm and small, and it was like she knew exactly what drove me wild. It would be so easy to come with her mouth on me, but I wanted more, so much more.

I stilled her motions with a hand on her head, and she stood up without letting go of her grip on my cock. Her lipstick was smeared. I turned us to push her against the counter, sliding my hands up her skirt to find she was naked underneath. Dropping my head to kiss along her neck, I growled into her ear, "I want to fuck you on the counter. I want to come in your cunt." Bella's breath caught and I roughly pushed fingers into her to find she was wet and hot.

"Damn, you are good."

"I want you," she said, her breath ragged. Although I knew it was part of the job, it made my dick twitch. I didn't want to play the game, though.

"No lies, Bella. I know you're a pro, you don't have to pretend with me." She shook her head.

"I want you to fuck me, Edward. I told you, I don't get pretty ones." I slowly pumped my fingers into her, and she threw her head back. Drawing away, I kicked off my jeans and threw my shirt on the floor while Bella watched. Then I undid her skirt and it joined my jeans on the floor. I admired her pussy, waxed smooth and innocent looking.

"What about the corset?" Bella asked.

"Leave it on," I growled.

I picked her up, setting her bare ass on the edge of the counter. She gasped. She wrapped her legs around my waist, but I stayed back far enough to look her over. I paused, drinking in the sight of this beautiful young woman, spread open on the immaculate counters of my wife's kitchen, ready for me to fuck her, inviting me in. I relished the moment.

My cock felt as if it could have beaten a chunk off the granite, and I guided it into her slowly. Bella sighed as she took me in, and when I was completely sheathed within her I paused, reveling in the perfect fit of our bodies. I began to move, and she moved with me. With each thrust, Bella's hips rose to meet mine with a loud slap.

I kept one hand on her hip, guiding and holding her to me, while my other hand clutched the top of her corset. My lips wandered down her neck to her bouncing chest as I pumped into her with increasing zeal. My fingers pulled at the top edge of the corset until her glorious tits sprang free for my mouth to capture. She squealed as my teeth grazed her hard nipples and her small hands tangled in my hair. With one hand I gripped her breast and rubbed her nipple harshly while my mouth worked over her other. I groaned. Everything about her was too perfect. She fit like no other woman. She tasted like no other woman. I felt like I could fuck her all night and never have enough of her. She was a drug.

I shifted my position so I was leaning back, using my hands to guide her onto my aching cock. With the shift in position Bella seemed to find some new titillation, and she began to moan loudly. I reached between us to stroke her clit and she arched into me and cried out wordlessly. As her muscles clenched around me I could resist no longer and I came with a few more hard jerks.

I lowered my head to her chest and rested there, panting hard, still inside her as the last of her spasms died away. She stroked my hair. Reluctantly I withdrew and grabbed a towel off the counter to clean us up. As I gently set her back on her feet, she laughed.

"You've paid enough to have me here a couple more hours. Is your wife coming home soon?"

"Ready to leave? Don't worry, we have a long time still, and I'm not done with you yet. May I get you a glass of wine?"

She nodded. Naked, I padded across the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. When I turned back to Bella she was still in her disarranged corset, heels, and nothing else. She seemed quite comfortable that way. I handed her a wineglass and led her to the den where there was a fire in the fireplace.

We settled in on the sofa. She sipped her wine.

"You know, it's traditional to toast before drinking," I chided her. Bella smirked.

"What would we toast to? 'To us' seems a bit silly, don't you think?" Her eyes sparkled with laughter. I let my free hand touch her dark curls and drift to her shoulder.

"Health and wealth?" I suggested. She laughed, and raised her glass. The sound of her laughter stirred my blood all over again. It was a husky, earthy laugh, so strange coming from such a small woman. Light as a feather, I stroked my thumb across her shoulder. So silky.

"Health and wealth," she agreed. We drank, but then I found I had no idea what to say to a hooker drinking wine in my hearth room, so I just watched her. She was really quite lovely, too pretty to be selling herself. As my fingers slid across her delicate collarbone I thought about the taste of her skin. She glanced up to catch me staring and, oddly, she blushed and looked back to the fire.

"What, shy?" I asked with surprise. "I just had you on my kitchen counter and you blush?" What an odd reaction. I slid my hand down her back, drawing circles on her skin. It seemed to calm her somehow. "Why are you blushing?"

She just shook her head. Tenderly I put my fingers under her chin and turned face to mine. I looked deep into her gentle chocolate eyes.

"Please, tell me why you blushed," I whispered.

She looked imploringly at me. When she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't pretend, Edward. I want you."

"You just had me."

"Again. I want you again." As if to match actions to words, Bella's free hand reached out to touch my chest, sliding over my abdomen. I felt myself going hard again at her words, her touch. I looked down at her puckered nipples, still peeking over the top of her corset. I set down my wineglass and let my right hand dive down between her legs and the other cupped her face to lift it to mine.

We kissed like with a nearly desperate hunger. Bella managed to hold onto her glass as she wrapped herself around me, her legs tangling with mine. Her hips arched into my hand as I stroked her, and she mewled against my mouth. I worked three fingers into her and moved with her as she ground against me. Forgetting my own need, I drew back to watch her face as I thrust and twisted my hand into her. She watched me with heavy-lidded eyes, her eyebrows drawn together and her lips parted as she writhed.

"Please," she panted.

"Please, what?" I asked. I knew what she was asking, but it was rare to have a woman begging me for anything. I wanted to hear her ask for her pleasure.

"Please, make me come, Edward."

I curled my fingers as I pumped and she screamed as her orgasm swept over her. Wine sloshed on my leg. Bella shook, and I curled one arm around her shoulders to hold her as my other hand continued to bring her pleasure. As her spasms died, I slid my fingers from her soaking wet pussy and licked them. Sweet.

I took her nearly empty wineglass and set it beside my own, then moved off the sofa.

"I am going to fuck you again, Bella." Still dazed from her orgasm she nodded weakly. I pulled her off the sofa and laid her face-down over the leather ottoman, her beautiful bare ass facing me. I knelt between her legs and rubbed the tip of my hard cock against the cheeks of her ass. Leaning down, I whispered into her neck, "You have a glorious ass, Bella. I would pay much more to fuck you in your lovely ass. Maybe next time." She shuddered. I wondered if that excited her.

I let my dick rest against her wet pussy as I ran my hands up and down her back, over the corset. I ran my hands under her and gripped her breasts, kneading the soft flesh. She was all natural, large-breasted for such a slender woman. With a swift motion I buried myself to the hilt inside her. She jerked and whimpered. Then, as I began to set a pace, she moaned.

"Oh, Edward, yes." I thrust roughly, wanting to hear her scream, and she obliged, panting as I gripped her hips and pounded into her cunt. She was tighter from this angle, and I clenched my teeth to keep going as long as I could. The sensation was divine. I threw my head back and groaned loudly with each thrust. Bella egged me on, howling her pleasure. Sweat beaded on my back and I knew as much as I wanted to stay this way forever that I had held off as long as I could. With a last shout I jerked and felt my semen spurting into her. Shaking, I fell forward onto my elbows, kissing Bella's sweaty skin between her shoulder blades.

When I felt recovered enough to do so, I pulled back and out of her. I drew Bella's limp form off the ottoman and slumped back to lean against the sofa with Bella cradled in my lap. I pushed her hair out of her face.

"That was... I never..." she stuttered, and I laughed softly at the blush on her face.

"Me either," I whispered. For a long time we cuddled together in front of the fire, letting our breathing slow and our hands slowly acquaint themselves with each other's bodies.

"I don't want to move. I want to keep you here, with me, like this, all night, all day."

"That could be arranged, but it will cost you." Bella snuggled into my chest, her long hair brushing against my skin wonderfully.

"I don't mind." I didn't. Nothing mattered but having her in my arms.

Bella pushed back to look at me.

"And what of your _wife_, Mr. Cullen? What would she think?" she said accusingly.

"I don't know, _Mrs. Cullen_, why don't you tell me?" I laughed.

"Hm. I think it was money well-spent. Or at least I am," she said seductively, trailing her fingers down my side and making me shiver. I laughed again and drew my wife tightly against my chest.

XXXXXX

Thank you for reading, please leave a review and let me know how you liked it.

Big thank you to Irritable Grizzzly for doing her beta duty, if I could gift wrap RP and send him to you, you know I would.

Thank you to Subtle Pen for sharing.


End file.
